The NEST Trial will attempt to examine the effect of beta blocker therapy when added to ACE-I in patients with NYHA II-IV non-ischemic CHF. Exercise time and load dependent and independent measures of cardiac contractile function will be evaluated and neurohumoral response to therapy measured. Five additional patients were completed during 1996-97. Enrollment is now closed and all patients have been completed. Data analysis and preparation of publications are ongoing.